Fred is George
by Ikkanna
Summary: Yes' thought Angelina,'My husbands name is Fred, George is his twin brother who died in the war.' MAJOR DH SPOILERS


When Angelina learned of his death she didn't believe it at first. She decided everyone was playing a cruel joke on her. Then she saw the look on George's face. She knew immediately it was true, no matter how much she wished it wasn't.

The night after the funeral George showed up on her doorstep, bloodshot eyes, uncombed hair, and general unruliness. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol. She knew hers smelled the same but not as strongly as his. Neither of them remembers that night very well. All they remember is brief flashes of kissing, clothes flinging, and waking up naked in the same bed.

After that they started going out for drinks, eventually they started kissing and saying 'I love you'. They both knew the other one didn't mean it. They had never been more than friends, probably never would be.

Every time Angelina looks at George she see's Fred. They both know that will never change.

George sometimes feels as if he was merely a replacement, as if she didn't think of him as George; he was just Fred to her.

She will never tell him but he's right. She pretends, and fools herself into thinking it's Fred she kiss's, hugs. As if it was George that died, not the other way around. Some days she even forgets it isn't Fred. Not until they're out and about and someone calls him George.

Then they get married. George feels it's his obligation to marry his twins girl. In fact one of the last conversation's they had (a moment of seriousness due to being half-asleep and half-drunk) was about their girlfriends. They agreed that if one of them didn't make it to the end of the war, that the other would have to be a stand in for the deceased twins girl. Something George didn't remember until after Fred... Well you know.

He happened to be single during and after the war so he had the luck of not even having to break some girl's heart. Because he knew, with absolute certainty that he would keep his unofficial promise even if he had to break up with Rita Skeeter (which would lead to nasty stories about him in all the papers).

George knew Angelina would never see George, only Fred.

When George decided their first son's name would be Fred Angelina almost asked him why it wasn't Fred junior. Almost. She remembered she wasn't married to Fred just in time to avoid a scene. She was sure all her in-laws would look at her with loathing if she said that.

Angelina rarely called George by his name. It was always 'Love' or 'Husband' or 'Dear'. She didn't want to accidentally call him Fred so she settled for pet names. It was her safest bet.

George pretends not to notice when, instead of his, she moans Fred's name in their most intimate of moments. She never brings it up (which makes him think she doesn't remember it) so he just leaves it alone for the better.

Angelina tries not to notice that George's freckles are in the wrong places. If she doesn't notice, she won't mention it; if she doesn't mention it he won't be upset.

George will never comment on Angelina's tendency to ruffle his hair, something Fred enjoyed. He's just never liked having his hair ruffled, it annoys him immensely.

Angelina ignores that George's eyes are a shade too dark. After all, what's the point?

I mean, when you really got down to it, the differences between Fred and George were so minuscule they might as well be the same person.

'Yes' Angelina thinks to herself as she watches her children and husband play a game in the mud. 'My husband's name is Fred, George is his twin brother who died in the war.'

**oOoOoOo**

_'Hello, Minister!' bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. 'Did I mention I'm resigning?'_

_'You're joking, Perce!' shouted Fred, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thichnesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

_'You actually _are_ joking, Perce ... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-'_

_The air exploded._

**oOoOoOo**

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three red-headed men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

_'No - no - no!' someone was shouting. 'No! Fred! No!'_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.******_

* * *

_******Excerpt taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hardcover British version, Page 511 & 512_

Hope you liked, please review.

**Edit 7/18/2009:** Fixed some typos/grammatical errors, moved excerpt notice.


End file.
